The Osborn Project Season 4
by echgrl
Summary: After a roller coaster of emotional chaos ending in tragedy, Gwen and Peter attend Harry's funeral where Peter meets Harry's uncle, but it soon becomes clear that he is not who he says he is. But this is the least of his problems since he has no clue where Mr. Osborn went and why/how Dr. Connors revived him. But Peter knows that they are planning something,and he doesn't like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm finally back with Season 4! So, hope all of you are well! If you haven't read my story The Return of the Green Goblin Season 3, then I highly suggest you read that before this, considering this is the sequel... Here's the summary:**

**The Spectacular Spiderman is back with a vengeful Harry who will do everything in his power to get rid of Spiderman, even if it means hurting his friends. The Black Cat and the Green Goblin are also back and both have similar plans: take down Spiderman. Will Spiderman prevail? Filled with twists and turns, you'll be on the edge of your seat!**

**It's my most successful/best fanfiction that I have written and I'm very proud that I actually finished it :)**

**SO, anyway, for all of you that have read my other one, I have big plans for this season! And I'm FINALLY doing it! I have literally had most of this done for a while but had to make a quite a few changes. I will try to update as much as I can but this summer is incredibly busy so I make no promises! Anyway, I hope you like it. This one will definitely have a more Sci-Fi feel to it than the other one, but trust me when I say it will be good (well, I hope it will...). ANYWAY, thank you for all the support and nice comments! I really appreciate your comments and I'll try to be more responsive to all of you this time!**

"He was a good person. He was nice and funny and a great friend… He was brave. Maybe he didn't make all the right choices… but in the end, he died a hero. Harry was a friend and a son. He didn't deserve to die. Not when he had such a long life ahead of him. But God does everything for a reason. I can see Harry now, up in heaven, looking down at us on this grim – " There was a slight pause as the speaker got out a handkerchief to dry their right eye. " – on this grim day... And he's probably smiling – because, now, he sees how many people cared about him…" The speaker wiped another tear away. "Harry was a good guy and, everyone who meant him, ended up liking him." The speaker licked their chapped lips. "I miss him… I wish I could go back to tell him how much he means to me. It shouldn't have ended this way. Why did this happen?! I hate this. How did this all go so wrong?!"

Peter pulled Gwen from the podium. "Sorry," he said into the microphone, as the crowd of people started murmuring things to each other.

Gwen wiped tears from her eyes but more just kept coming. Her father came and took her from Peter, nodding for Peter to go say a few words.

Peter nervously got up to the podium and swallowed, looking into the crowd of teary-eyed people. "Uh, I didn't write anything – uh – for Harry. Because, Harry's the kind of guy who never really cared much for English class," Peter chuckled, thinking back to all the times when they would joke around during English, not paying attention at all. "He was easy to talk to and he had this great sense of humor. We… we did everything together. The word friend doesn't even _begin_ to describe our relationship." Peter shook his head and took a deep breath. "I always thought: what am I gonna do without this guy? And now, he's really gone…" Peter frowned. "He taught me that you always need to live life to the fullest…" Peter's voice trailed off. "Harry, you were a good guy. And I wish you would've seen that before you – before… I wish I could tell you how much Gwen and I loved you. How much we _needed_ you," Peter sighed. "We had our differences and we had our fights, but in the end, we overcame them. Even when I thought you lost your way, you came back. If it weren't for… all that happened in the past year, maybe life could've been different for you. All I have left to say to you is that, you weren't my best friend, you were my _brother_."

There was thunderous applause from the crowd of people that Peter didn't know most of. But there were a few kids from school he recognized, including Mary Jane and, oddly enough, a teary-eyed Flash Thompson… Peter stepped down from the podium and put his arm around a distraught Gwen.

Harry's mom went up to the podium afterwards. She spoke of how sad she was that she wasn't with Harry in his last moments and of the memories of Harry when he was just a child.

After the burial, a tall slender man with green eyes and dark brown hair walked towards Peter. A man who Peter had never seen in his life in all the years he had known Harry.

"Hello," the man said, offering his hand.

His piercing green eyes were focused on Pete. "Hi, I don't believe we've met…" Peter replied while shaking his hand.

"Henry Sanders. Harry's uncle. That was a lovely tribute you made up there. What's your name?"

"Peter Parker. I was Harry's friend," Peter said, though the words felt bitter in his mouth. "So you're – "

"Emily's brother," he nodded as he gestured to Harry's mom.

"Yeah. Uh, I never saw you around the house…"

"I only really knew him when he was quite young. He was a sweet boy. Died too young. We always used to email each other. I would've visited if not for _certain people_ in the household."

Peter raised a brow.

"I never fully approved of Emily's choice in marrying Norman," he explained.

"Oh," Peter nodded, awkwardly. _Why is he telling me this?_

"Don't get me wrong. The guy knows how to deal with money, but it's _just_ that. He's pretty 2D if you ask me."

Peter noticed that Henry was talking as if Mr. Osborn was still alive.

"But Mr. Osborn _died_ a month ago. Didn't you know?"

Henry raised a brow, showing little to no emotion. "No. I didn't get the call. Explains why Harry hadn't been answering my emails… I can't believe my sister didn't tell me."

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. It's just that my sister and I used to be very close. What's your name again?"

"Peter Parker."

"Harry's mentioned you his messages. That explains why your name sounded so familiar when I heard it. From what he told me, you were a really great friend. I'm glad he had one positive influence in his life."

Peter sighed heavily.

"Here's my card. If you ever need someone to talk to about Harry, I'd be more than happy to."

The card included his phone number, his occupation as a lawyer (_both sides of Harry's family are rich, go figure_, Peter thought to himself), and his email address.

"Thanks. It – It means a lot."

Henry nodded and walked over to Harry's grave, deep in thought.

"Who is that?" Gwen asked, coming up from behind him.

"Harry's uncle."

"I didn't know he had an uncle. Weird that he never mentioned him."

"Yeah… It is weird," Peter said, half to himself. He thought about it a little more but shrugged it off. Besides, Harry was pretty closed-off when it came to family.

Peter's spidey sense went off, and a flash of green suddenly caught his attention. A man with a green tie… Peter stared intently at the tie then noticed a familiar face hiding inconspicuously under a hat. Peter couldn't believe it. Mr. Osborn actually showed up at Harry's funeral. It made him sick. The man that _killed_ his best friend, showing up at his funeral. There couldn't be anything more disrespectful. Peter thought of going over to him and yelling at him to leave but just as he was about to walk over to him, Mary Jane and Aunt May came up to Gwen and Peter.

Mary Jane spoke. "Hey, you guys, I'm so sorry about Harry." She wiped a tear from her face. "I can't believe he's gone… It's so tragic."

She hugged both Gwen and Peter. "I can't imagine what you guys are going through right now."

She pulled away. Aunt May hugged them too.

Gwen sobbed. "I just hope that he knows how much we loved him."

"I'm sure he does," Aunt May said, with a sad glint in her eyes.

"Yeah," Mary Jane nodded. "He was such a good guy."

After the funeral, Peter and Gwen went to a church and sat down for a while, deep in thought and reflection. Gwen knelt on a pew, clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes. Peter knelt beside her and put his arm around her as a tear floated down her face. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Peter, thought trying to stay strong, started bawling too.

Peter's eyes felt dry after a long day of crying. He sat down in his bed and got out an old photo album. It was dated 9 years ago, filled with photos of Peter and Harry as children. It featured them playing games, getting dirty in the mud, having snowball fights, eating ice cream at the Silver Spoon with Aunt May and Mrs. Osborn.

Peter smiled to himself when he saw a picture of Harry and himself on the floor, laughing, sticking their tongues out at the camera. He put the photo album away and turned on the radio to listen to loud rock music to avoid thinking about Harry's death. He spread out his body on his bed and closed his eyes for one peaceful moment. At the end of the first song, an announcement came on.

"Excuse us for this interruption. The villain known as the Vulture who broke out of prison just one week ago is on a rampage at Times Square, injuring 6 people, and it appears that he has someone else helping him. Is that – is that Sandman? The police have been trying everything, but it seems that nothing is working. This brings us back to the question circling throughout New York City: _where is Spiderman_?"

Peter pressed the OFF button on the radio and groaned. He sat up and looked at his closet door. He walked over to it and slowly opened it with uncertainty. He dug through a pile of clothes and random strands of webbing. At the very bottom of the pile was a dusty old box that seemed to be sitting at the bottom of his closet for decades. He pulled it out and opened it. The bright red and blue colors seemed like far away memories. He could hear a distant yet distinct voice repeating: _With great power comes great responsibility._

At that moment, Peter realized that he couldn't give up on his cause. He needed to stay strong for New York City, for Aunt May, for Gwen, for _Harry_. He needed to _fight back_.

He pulled on his suit, attached his web-shooters on his wrists, and slipped on his gloves and his mask.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review if you get the chance! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Peter rushed to the scene of the crime, swinging right into the Vulture. The Vulture staggered.

"What?! I thought you were gone!" He yelled incredulously.

"Think again Tweety bird!" Spiderman said as he swung again and punched him in the face.

The Vulture growled. "You –ugh!" He threw a punch but Peter effortlessly dodged it.

"Fighting menaces like you is like practice for me," he joked. The Vulture unexpectedly grinned, just as Peter's spidey senses went off when Sandman punched him with his sand fist. Peter fell to the ground just where Sandman wanted him.

Sandman turned completely into sand and collected dust from the ground to add to his body, increasing his size. Peter ran for the nearest fire hydrant and pulled off the top, then bent it towards Sandman, sending rushing water at him, making him fall backwards. Civilians observing this scrambled away. Sandman growled as his size decreased. He sank into a drain. The crowd cheered, welcoming Spiderman back with open arms. Then everyone's face was completely drained of color just after Peter felt his spidey senses kick in. He turned around quickly and took out the Vulture with his webbing. He wrapped him in it and threw him over to the police.

"Happy Birthday!" He yelled, as he took off back to his home.

As he swung from building to building, he felt his spidey senses warning him about something, but he didn't see anything and brushed it off as his fans seeing him and snapping photos or something.

Once he jumped into his room and got changed into his normal clothes, he had a strange feeling in his gut that he was being watched. He peeked out of his window but saw nothing. He closed the window and pulled down the blinds.

He grabbed his cell phone and saw that he had ten missed calls and one voicemail, all from one Miss Gwen Stacy.

_Oh God…_

He listened to the voicemail. "Peter?! I thought you said you were done with the superhero business! We need to talk _now_."

He sighed as he dialed her number.

"Peter?"

"Hello to you too Gwen."

"I WAS WORRIED SICK! Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this again?"

Peter shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. Sandman and Vulture are easy villains. _Trust_ me."

Ever since Gwen found out his secret, she felt that he needed to tell her everything. She also had asked him to stop being Spiderman because it "is too dangerous".

"Peter… I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"You say that, but you can't be sure."

Peter felt a tingling sensation down his back. He abruptly peeked out of his blinds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement.

"Pete? You still there?"

"Yeah – yeah, sorry…" Peter replied, distractedly. He leaned closer to the wall to see if he could see whoever was out there. But there was no one. He narrowed his eyes.

"Peter, is something wrong?" Peter could hear the concern in Gwen's voice.

"Wha – what? No, no, of course not."

"Is it Mr. Osborn? Is he there? _Don't lie to me_."

Peter heard slow footsteps in the grass but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Peter's heart to skip a beat.

"Peter? Could you get the door please?" Aunt May called out.

"PETER! ANSWER ME."

"I'm fine. Okay, everything's fine. I have to go get the door. I'll call you back later. Okay?" He hung up before Gwen could say anything else.

He rushed to the door as whomever was there pounded on it. He opened it. "No, we don't want your cookies–" Peter started to say, bending his head down. Then he realized that this was no Girl Scout. He strained his neck to look up at a very tall, muscular man who didn't even try to make eye contact with Peter. "Um, hello?"

"Okay, it's good. Thank you." a slightly familiar voice said.

The menacing man stepped aside, revealing a man much closer to Peter's height.

"Henry Sanders?" Peter raised a brow. "How did you know I live here?"

Harry's uncle grinned with a fake smile that reminded Peter of politicians. "I asked around. I thought we could have a few drinks. Talk about Harry."

Peter felt uncomfortable at this outlandish gesture Harry's uncle was making. He hardly knew the man, and he definitely had no interest in getting to know him.

"I'm underage," Peter said quickly.

Henry chuckled. "We can arrange things. _Please_, it's the least I could do for a young man who lost his dear friend."

If Peter learned anything in life, he learned that people always have motives. _Especially_ rich people. He knew that Henry Sanders character wanted to get something out of this meeting, but what? What information could Peter offer him that he didn't already have? It bugged Peter and he wanted to figure it out, but, at the same time, he knew it was dangerous. And he knew for sure that Gwen wouldn't approve. Yet something inside him wanted to see what would happen. Besides, he's Spiderman. It's not like he can't handle himself.

Peter put on a smile that matched Henry's, acting nothing like himself. "Sure. It sounds like fun. Just let me grab my jacket."

He closed the door and let Aunt May know he was going out. "Going out? With Gwen?"

"Um, actually. Harry's uncle."

Aunt May's face fell. "Uncle?"

Peter raised a brow. "Yeah. You know him?"

"Well, I just didn't remember Norman or Emily having any siblings," she said, shaking her head. "But it's probably just never come up."

"Right," Peter nodded, wondering if Henry even had any connection to Harry at all. "Probably…"

"Be safe, Peter. You have to be careful on the streets with all that has happened," Aunt May said as she hugged him. "And your curfew is ten thirty." She pulled away with a sweet smile.

Peter nodded. "Okay, bye."

Peter rolled his eyes as he climbed into the back of Henry's extravagant limo.

"Where do you want to go, sir?" The driver/bodyguard/incredibly big and intimidating dude asked Henry.

"Just drive," he replied, quaintly.

He sat across from me with a smug expression on his face. I would've punched his face in if I didn't care about figuring out why he wanted to talk to me about Harry.

He fished out two beers and popped off their tops. He handed me one without a question.

"How long were you and Harry friends?"

"Since we were kids."

Henry took a sip of beer. "He was such a good kid."

Peter nodded slowly, knowing he wasn't being genuine. "So… you said you used to visit when Harry was younger?"

"Oh, all the time."

"He never really mentioned you… ever."

"That's strange."

"And my aunt told me that she didn't think that Mrs. Osborn had any siblings."

Henry coughed a little. "Well, our family is pretty closed off."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So, Harry and you were very close?"

Peter thought back to when Harry tried to have him killed, tried to kill his friends, and tried to kill him himself. Peter remembered thinking there was no way Harry had any good left in him. He had failed to see beneath the craziness of Harry. Not seeing his best friend's sadness made him wonder if they weren't as close as he once thought they were. Nonetheless he answered Henry. "Yes, of course we were."

"Did he talk about his father a lot?" He asked, leaning in.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "More or less. He wasn't our usual choice of a topic. Why do you care?"

"Just making conversation," Henry sat up defensively.

"Well, I mean, as you said, your family is pretty closed off."

"Yes… You know, I've looked into the death of Harry's father. Quite strange that he was killed by that vigilante. What was his name? _Spiderman_?" Henry chuckled and shook his head.

Peter fiddled with his hands. "Well, you gotta understand that Harry's father was evil. I mean, I hate to say it, but the world's better off without him." Peter's lips stung.

Henry smiled. "I agree. This Spiderman, do you know him?"

Peter almost lost his calm facial expression. He told himself to calm down. "Why would I know him?"

"I saw that you are always the one that catches the best pictures of Spiderman. It's pretty spectacular."

"I don't know the guy. I just publicize him," Peter said quickly.

"Well, it was just a thought." Henry drank more beer. "Please, take a sip." He gestured to Peter's beer.

Peter shook his head. "I'm not thirsty… Why am I really here?" Peter wanted to cut to the chase.

Henry laughed. "I just wanted to get to know you."

"Then why have you been asking me questions about the Osborns and Spiderman? I'm not that naïve. I can tell when people are trying to get something out of me."

Henry sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this." He pulled out a gun.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, and put his hands in front of him. "Wait a minute! Can't we just talk?"

Henry shot at Peter. Peter caught the shot in midair and realized quickly that it was a tranquilizer gun.

Henry shot two more times, but Peter caught both of them with his fast reflexes. Peter flung his hand at the handle of the door, but all of the car doors were locked.

"Dammit!" His focus turned back at Henry. "Okay, seriously, why are you doing this?!"

Henry grinned. He covered his mouth and nose with a gas mask and pressed a button on the wall. A gas escaped from the speakers (which actually weren't speakers at all) at an alarming rate, and Peter rapidly sank into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far! Please review if you get the chance! Have a good night (or day depending on where you live)!**


End file.
